23 Kwietnia 2008
TVP 1 05:05 Notacje - Maria Straszewska. Biuletyn Informacyjny; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Telewizyjny opis obyczajów - O świętych starych i nowych; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Pójdą konie po betonie 24'; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Był taki dzień - 23 kwietnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Łatek - Zaćmienie odc.99 (Eclipsed); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Domisie - Domisiowa szkoła tańca; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Lilli czarodziejka - Lilli i Wikingowie odc.10 (Lilly and the Vikings); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia, Niemcy (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Szansa na życie - magazyn dla seniorów - Walczę, więc jestem odc. 102; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Borem, lasem... - odc. 13; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Pan Śmieć - odc. 6; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Z EUROpą na Ty - jak zdobyć pieniądze - odc. 40; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3797 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4012); serial kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3798 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4013); serial kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Siła z natury; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1066; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Klan - odc. 1455; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1617; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Errata do biografii - Wiktor Woroszylski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 76 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 77 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3799 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4014); serial kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3800 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4015); serial kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1460 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1618; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1071; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Świat małej księżniczki - Ja chcę wygrywać, odc. 20 (I want to win); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Małe zoo Lucy, seria I - Historyjka Polarka misia polarnego, odc. 4 (64 Zoo Lane); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777 20:20 Okruchy życia - Ręka nad kołyską (Hand That Rocks the Cradle, The) - txt str.777 105'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Curtis Hanson; wyk.:Annabella Sciorra, Rebecca De Mornay, Ernie Hudson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:20 Cienie PRL - u - Podziemie niepodległościowe; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Bardzo mocne kino nocne - Jad (Venom (a. k. a. The Reaper)) 83'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Jim Gillespie; wyk.:Agnes Bruckner, Jonathan Jackson, Laura Ramsey, D.J. Cotrona; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:40 Ekonomiczny kalejdoskop Jedynki; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Zbrodnicze zamiary (Murderous Intent) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Gregory Goodell; wyk.:Corbin Bernsen, Lesley Ann Warren, Tushka Bergen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Był taki dzień - 23 kwietnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:04 Notacje - Zbigniew Kowalski. Dyplomata z ORP "Wicher"; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Statek miłości - odc. 118/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1981); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Statek miłości - odc. 119/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1981); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - odc 23/39 Szczęśliwe Zakończenie (Budgie - The Little Helicopter ep. Bad News, Good News); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 163; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 9.23, 10.12; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Sąsiedzi - odc. 40 (236) Narodziny gwiazdy; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Robin Hood - odc 7/13 Towarzysze broni (Robin Hood ep. Brothers in Arms); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Koło fortuny - odc. 45; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Dzika Australia - odc. 6 (Wild Australia); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Europa da się lubić - W wielkim mieście ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 3, odc. 9/26 (43) Godzina chwały (Jake and the Fatman, s.3, ep. My shining hour); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 578; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 12/18 Zdrada - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:50 Dwójkomania; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 3/LVII - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 30; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 99 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Liga Mistrzów - FC Barcelona - Manchester ( studio ); STEREO 20:45 Liga Mistrzów - FC Barcelona - Manchester ; STEREO 23:05 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VII, odc. 9/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VII, ep. 709); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Alibi na środę - Halloween VI: Przekleństwo Michaela Myersa (Halloween - The Curse of Michael Myers) 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Joe Chappelle; wyk.:Donald Pleasence, Paul Rudd, Marianne Hagan; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (28); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:35 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny; STEREO 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Białystok 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:45 Obiektyw, Info 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Łączy nas Polska, Info Polska 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Gość dnia, Publicystyka Polska 16:55 Warto tam być..., Info Polska 17:00 Ahora Espanol, Kurs językowy 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Obiektyw, Info 18:20 Szerokiej drogi!, Info Polska 18:27 Warto tam być..., Info Polska 18:30 Buduję, remontuję, urządzam, Info 18:45 E - lementarz, Info 18:55 Jest sprawa, Info 19:20 Ful szok, Dla młodzieży 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Obiektyw, Info 22:10 Sport, Wiadomości sportowe Polska 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda; STEREO 00:02 Śladami imperiów - Puerto Rico (Traces of empires); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:28 Kondycja ludzka - Udar mózgu (The Human Condition. Brain Attak); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:58 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:22 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:41 Serwis info; STEREO 02:05 Pogoda; STEREO 02:06 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:17 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Adam i Ewa (133) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 06.45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (36) - serial komediowy, USA 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.30 Słoneczny patrol (216) - serial przygodowy, USA 09.30 Strażnik Teksasu (178) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (57) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Samo życie (1088) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Zamieńmy się żonami - rozr. 13.00 Strzał w 10 - program rozr. 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (694) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (37) - serial komediowy, USA 15.15 Świat według Bundych (5) - serial komediowy, USA 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Chirurdzy (27) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.30 I kto tu rządzi? (18) - serial komediowy, Polska 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (695) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1089) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.00 I kto tu rządzi? (33): Sprawa Batyckich (2) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.30 Świat według Kiepskich (286) - serial komediowy, Polska 21.00 Luzacy - komedia, Kanada/USA 2002 22.00 Studio LOTTO 22.50 Nina albo Nina - komedia romantyczna, USA 1999 01.10 Miasto zwycięzców 02.10 Zakazana kamera 03.40 Nocne randki TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.20 Telesklep 06.20 Hej-nał show 07.25 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 08.00 Na Wspólnej (960) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Perfekcyjna pani domu - reality show 12.05 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Milionerzy - teleturniej 14.05 W-11- wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15.15 Marina (161/169) - telenowela, Meksyk/USA 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11- wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (961) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 You Can Dance. Po prostu tańcz - program rozrywkowy 23.15 W pułapce - thriller, USA 2001 1:15 Uwaga! 1:35 Wrzuć na luz 2:35 Telesklep 3:00 Nic straconego TV 4 05.30 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.55 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 06.20 Pogromcy hitów - program rozr. 06.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 09.25 Zbuntowani (127) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.25 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 10.55 Mała czarna - talk show 11.55 Big Brother 5 - reality show 12.55 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.55 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 14.30 Wygraj fortunę - pr. interaktywny 15.30 Sidła miłości (30) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.30 Zbuntowani (128) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.30 Mała czarna - talk show 18.30 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Big Brother 5: Nominacje 21.00 24 godziny (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.05 24 godziny (13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.05 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 23.35 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 00.35 Jerycho (11) - serial SF, USA 01.35 Jerycho (12) - serial SF, USA 02.30 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 03.05 Big Brother 5: Noninacje 03.50 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 04.15 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 04.40 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 05.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Odwiedziny u króla; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 34; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Skarby nieodkryte - (16); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Szansa na Sukces - Maciej Maleńczuk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Specjalne obozy wojskowe 1982-83; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 25; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1067; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1449; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 33; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Antykwariat 27'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Cuske; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Zaolzie; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Omlety; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Zwarcie - Wojciech Fibak - odc. 50; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 34; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Domowe przedszkole - Odwiedziny u króla; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Między Odrą a Renem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Afisz - Sarmacja; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 25; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1067; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Kwiecień plecień; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1449; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Noce i dnie - odc. 6/12* Miłość; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Historia pewnej przyjaźni 47'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Hanna Kramarczuk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Rozmowa z ... - Jakubem Kossakowskim ("Młodzi twórcy mistrzom"); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Dzika Polska - Tropiciele z pazurem; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1067; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Kwiecień plecień; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1449; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Noce i dnie - odc. 6/12* Miłość; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Historia pewnej przyjaźni 47'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Hanna Kramarczuk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 25; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Chłopak od muzyki 8:00 Merlin (2-ost.) 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Nie znasz mnie (12) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Tylko ostrożnie (26) 12:00 W pierwszym brzasku 14:00 Córki McLeoda: Tylko ostrożnie (26) 15:00 Merlin (2-ost.) 17:00 Potyczki Amy: Małe marzenia (13) 18:00 O własnych siłach 20:00 Doktor Martin (1) 21:00 Patrol morski: Prawdziwe uczucia (2/13) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Samotne życie (2) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Wakat (17) 0:00 Patrol morski: Prawdziwe uczucia (2/13) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Samotne życie (2) 2:00 W pierwszym brzasku 4:00 Chłopak od muzyki Ale Kino! 8:00 Księga dżungli 2 9:20 Biały niedźwiedź 11:00 ostatni seans: Poirot: Morderstwo w Mezopotamii 12:50 Pancernik Potiomkin 14:10 ostatni seans: Wszyscy i nikt 16:05 Dwadzieścia dolców 17:45 ostatni seans: Stowarzyszenie Umarłych Poetów 20:00 Mr Johnson 21:50 Uno 23:40 Wschodni pałac, zachodni pałac 1:25 ostatni seans: Na białym szlaku 2:40 Karnawał dusz 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Gepardy 7:00 Łowca krokodyli: Najniebezpieczniejsze węże Afryki 8:00 Rezydencja surykatek: Cisza przed burzą 8:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki (12) 9:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Kapitan statku 9:30 RSPCA: Na ratunek (2) 10:00 Pies na medal (3) 11:00 Małpy małej Saki 12:00 Łowca krokodyli: Najniebezpieczniejsze węże Afryki 13:00 Walka o przetrwanie: Następne pokolenie 13:30 Życie zwierząt: W mieście 14:00 Powrót na łono natury 15:00 Stworzone do wolności: Przeprowadzka żyraf 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (45) 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (10) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami (3) 18:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Mało uczęszczana droga 18:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Specjalizacja 19:00 Rezydencja surykatek: Następny etap 19:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki (13) 20:00 Austin Stevens - twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: W poszukiwaniu groźnej kajsaki 21:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Diabeł błotny 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Na pustyni 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (58) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (8) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (5) 0:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Najmocniejsze ogniwo 1:00 Rezydencja surykatek: Następny etap 1:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki (13) 2:00 Austin Stevens - twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: W poszukiwaniu groźnej kajsaki 3:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Diabeł błotny 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Na pustyni 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (58) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (8) AXN 6:00 Bez pardonu 3 (4) 7:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (4) 8:00 Babski oddział 2 (4) 9:00 Szczury wodne (171) 10:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 (15) 11:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (4) 12:00 Bez pardonu 3 (4) 13:00 Szczury wodne (171) 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 (15) 15:00 Babski oddział 2 (4) 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (5) 17:00 Szczury wodne (172) 18:00 Bez pardonu 3 (5) 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 (16) 20:00 Babski oddział 2 (5) 21:00 Dr House 2 (8) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (4) 23:00 Puls miasta 2 (1) 0:00 Zabójcze umysły 3 (2) 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (5) 2:00 Dr House 2 (8) 3:00 Puls miasta 2 (1) 4:00 Zabójcze umysły 3 (2) 4:50 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (11) 6:55 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (7) 7:50 Najsłabsze ogniwo 8:45 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 9:40 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:10 Życie w Hollyoaks (7) 10:35 Doktor Who (11) 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 12:25 Allo, Allo (9) 13:00 Allo, Allo (10) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (2) 15:20 Dalziel i Pascoe (7) 16:20 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (8) 17:20 Doktor Who (12) 18:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 19:10 Show Catherine Tate 19:45 Biuro (2) 20:20 Biuro (3) 21:00 Życie na Marsie (6) 22:00 Życie na Marsie (7) 23:00 Biuro (2) 23:40 Biuro (3) 0:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 0:50 Życie na Marsie (6) 1:45 Życie na Marsie (7) 2:40 Najsłabsze ogniwo 3:35 Życie na Marsie (6) 4:30 Życie na Marsie (7) 5:25 Czerwony Karzeł (2) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 6:35 Forsa na strychu (1) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (22) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 8:00 Gotuj - nie tyj! (3) 8:25 Gotuj - nie tyj! (4) 8:55 Mary, królowa sklepów (1) 9:45 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (2) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (1) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (22) 11:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (8) 12:05 10 lat mniej (3) 12:30 Jak się nie ubierać (3) 13:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (2) 14:30 Gotuj - nie tyj! (3) 15:00 Gotuj - nie tyj! (4) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (2) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (23) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 17:00 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (6) 18:00 Ale dom! (5) 19:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (3) 20:00 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (6) 21:00 Ale dom! (5) 22:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (3) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (2) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (23) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 0:35 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (6) 1:30 10 lat mniej (3) 1:55 Jak się nie ubierać (3) 2:50 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (3) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (2) 4:05 Forsa na strychu (23) 4:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 5:05 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (3) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 9 (12) 8:00 W szklanej matni 9:30 Łapu-capu extra 10:10 Pod słońce 11:55 Dreamgirls 14:10 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Gorzka słodycz (8/9) 15:00 Tron syreny 16:35 Zapis zbrodni 18:10 Mała Miss 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 9 (13) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Grubazzzki 22:45 Premiera: Ergo Proxy (20) 23:20 Jonestown 1:00 Ostatni król Szkocji 3:00 Bezmiar sprawiedliwości 5:05 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 8:30 Zakochani widzą słonie 10:15 Deser: Znaki na drodze 10:40 Rządy gargulców 12:10 Simpsonowie 9 (12) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Dom bez okien 14:40 Flyboys - Bohaterska eskadra 16:55 Nowy Jork - miasto sztuki 17:55 Kaktus 19:30 Cudowny świat przyrody (9/13) 20:00 Ludzkie dzieci 21:50 Kult 23:30 Grubazzzki 1:10 2 dni w dolinie 2:55 Alibi 4:25 Biznes 6:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Gol+Gol 8:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 9:45 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 11:30 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 13:30 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 15:25 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 18:00 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 18:30 Piłka nożna: Premiership 19:00 Piłka nożna: Liga+ 20:30 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 22:30 1 na 1 22:50 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 23:20 Piłka nożna: Premiership 23:50 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 1:50 Za ciosem 2:50 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 4:40 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 6:30 Cudowny świat przyrody: Mowa zwierząt - słonie afrykańskie (1/13) Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Storm Hawks 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Totalna zagłada (1/2) 7:35 Kręglogłowi 9:35 Lotto 11:10 Rok życia 12:50 61* 14:55 Aniołki Charliego 16:10 Najlepsze w Hollywood 3: Diwy 16:35 Dwaj bracia 18:25 Totalna zagłada (1/2) 20:00 Premiera: Miasto pełne namiętności 21:45 Dzieci gorszego boga 23:45 Izzat znaczy honor 1:30 Taniec na wodzie 3:15 Cena sukcesu 4:55 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Peter Bogdanovich 5:20 W blasku Hollywood: Leonardo DiCaprio Zone Club 6:00 Modny świat (750) 6:30 Wesele od kuchni (9) 7:00 Alternatywne style życia (11) 7:30 Sobota w kuchni (25) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (33) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (34) 10:00 Porządek musi być (43) 10:30 Porządek musi być (44) 11:00 Oddam dzieci w dobre ręce (7) 11:30 Oddam dzieci w dobre ręce (8) 12:00 Druga szansa (82) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (3) 13:30 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (15) 14:30 Modny świat (750) 15:00 Sobota w kuchni (25) 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (33) 16:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (34) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (8) 17:30 Wesele od kuchni (9) 18:00 Porządek musi być (43) 18:30 Porządek musi być (44) 19:00 Druga szansa (82) 20:00 Oddam dzieci w dobre ręce (7) 20:30 Oddam dzieci w dobre ręce (8) 21:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (15) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (125) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (113) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (5) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (125) 2:00 E-miłość (17) 2:30 A wszystko dlatego, że Cię kocham (4) 3:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (113) 4:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (125) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (3) 5:30 Modny świat (750) Discovery Channel 6:00 Brainiac (6) 7:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Ryba w beczce 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (29) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) 9:00 Superjazda: Trupie czaszki i upiory 10:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Sierra Nevada 11:00 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego (1) 11:30 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego (2) 12:00 Wielkie rzeczy (11) 13:00 Brainiac (6) 14:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Lodowa pułapka 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (29) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) 16:00 Auto dla każdego: Złośliwa ekologia 17:00 Producenci motocykli: Trevelen kontra Scott Long 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt Alumatub (1) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Ryba w beczce 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (30) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (4) 21:00 Szkoła przetrwania: W górach Alaski 22:00 Brudna robota: Malarz mostów 23:00 Strefa śmierci: Irak 0:00 Fight Quest - Sztuki walki: Japonia 1:00 Z akt FBI: Zdradzeni bracia 2:00 Okrutni ludzie: Kanibale i wampiry 3:00 Szkoła przetrwania: W górach Alaski 4:00 Brudna robota: Malarz mostów 5:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt Alumatub (1) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (2) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (10) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Transportery/Zegary stojące/Bębny/Membrany bębna 8:00 Prawdziwa historia Internetu: eBay, Amazon 9:00 Ekotechnologie: Odpady 10:00 Supermaszyny: Motocykle 11:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (2) 11:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Mosty wspornikowe 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (2) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (10) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Transportery/Zegary stojące/Bębny/Membrany bębna 14:00 Prawdziwa historia Internetu: eBay, Amazon 15:00 Ekotechnologie: Odpady 16:00 Supermaszyny: Motocykle 17:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (2) 17:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Mosty wspornikowe 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (3) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (11) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Grzejniki wody/Poduszki powietrzne/Żelki/Rolby 20:00 Powrót na Hubble'a 21:00 Premiera: Wyścig na Marsa (4) 22:00 Supermaszyny: Samochody sportowe 23:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (3) 23:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Kopuły 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (3) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (11) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Grzejniki wody/Poduszki powietrzne/Żelki/Rolby 2:00 Powrót na Hubble'a 3:00 Wyścig na Marsa (4) 3:50 Supermaszyny: Samochody sportowe 4:40 Odlotowe cuda techniki (3) 5:10 Jak to zbudowano?: Kopuły 5:35 Narodziny samochodu terenowego (8) Discovery World 6:00 Strażacy (5) 7:00 Superjazda: Amatorzy driftingu 8:00 Atak na pokładzie USS Cole 9:00 Monarchie królewskie: Anglia (2) 10:00 Historia oręża: Artyleria 11:00 Autopsja mumii 12:00 Strażacy (5) 13:00 Superjazda: Amatorzy driftingu 14:00 Atak na pokładzie USS Cole 15:00 Monarchie królewskie: Anglia (2) 16:00 Historia oręża: Artyleria 17:00 Premiera: Autopsja mumii 18:00 Strażacy (5) 19:00 Superjazda: Amatorzy driftingu 20:00 Atak na pokładzie USS Cole 21:00 Premiera: Monarchie królewskie: Anglia (2) 22:00 Premiera: Historia oręża: Artyleria 23:00 Premiera: Z akt FBI: Poszukiwania Lisy Rene 0:00 Strażacy (5) 1:00 Superjazda: Amatorzy driftingu 2:00 Atak na pokładzie USS Cole 3:00 Monarchie królewskie: Anglia (2) 3:55 Historia oręża: Artyleria 4:45 Z akt FBI: Poszukiwania Lisy Rene 5:35 Wynalazki przemysłowe w Europie Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Zajączkowo 9:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 10:10 Mali Einsteini 10:35 JoJo z cyrku 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Kapitan Flamingo 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 11:55 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 0:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8:30 Rajdy samochodowe: Central European Rally 8:45 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 9:15 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 11:00 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 14:00 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Walońska Strzała 16:30 Magazyn olimpijski 16:45 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 18:00 Eurogole Flash 18:15 Wednesday Selection 18:25 Jeździectwo: Riders Club 18:30 Golf: Turniej z cyklu US PGA Tour w Hilton Head 19:30 Golf: Turniej z cyklu PGA European Tour w Pekinie 20:00 Golf: Golf Club 20:05 Żeglarstwo: Yacht Club 20:10 Wednesday Selection 20:15 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 23:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 0:00 Rajdy samochodowe: Central European Rally 0:15 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 11:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 15:15 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 16:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Sporty ekstremalne: Mistrzostwa Świata LG Action Sports w Dallas 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 19:55 Surfing: Zawody w Norwegii 20:00 Boks: Gala w Nowym Jorku 22:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 23:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 Mały Manhattan 7:30 Scenariusz 9:05 Tysiące mil samotności 10:55 Podróż do Nowej Ziemi 13:10 Split 7-10 14:45 Cinema, cinema 15:15 Zaginiony skarb templariuszy 16:40 Randka na przerwie 18:20 Ballada o Jacku i Rose 20:10 RV: Szalone wakacje na kółkach 21:50 Amatorzy w konopiach 23:30 Lęk pierwotny 1:05 RV: Szalone wakacje na kółkach 2:45 Amatorzy w konopiach 4:25 Lęk pierwotny HBO 2 6:00 Wyznania panny młodej 7:30 Cinema, cinema 7:55 Samotna matka i seks 9:25 Twoje, moje i nasze 10:50 Przygoda na Antarktydzie 12:50 Randka z o.o. (3) 13:15 Aryjska para 15:10 Posejdon 16:45 Zaklęte serca 18:20 Moonwalker 19:50 Szczwany lis 21:30 Lucky Louie (7) 22:00 Bez cenzury: Psy na sprzedaż 23:10 Walka żywiołów 0:30 Capote 2:20 Cinema, cinema 2:45 Egzorcyzmy Emily Rose 4:40 Walka żywiołów HBO Comedy 10:00 Gang Wielkiej Stopy 11:25 Układ stulecia 13:00 Sezon na misia 14:25 Układ stulecia 16:05 Gang Wielkiej Stopy 17:35 Sezon na misia 19:00 Premiera: Pod jednym dachem 4 (3) 20:30 Zielony zawrót głowy 22:00 Podwójne espresso 23:40 Na stojaka! (213) 0:10 Faceci w korkach 1:45 Kontrowersyjna propozycja 3:15 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki 6:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki: Skazany 7:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki: Według rozkazu 7:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki: Szkoła bez tablic 7:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki: Champion 8:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 8:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 18/50 8:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 17B/57 8:50 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marek Bargiełowski 8:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marek Bargiełowski: Wypowiedź: Marek Bargiełowski 9:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marek Bargiełowski: Pokój z widokiem na morze 10:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marek Bargiełowski: Droga z pierwszeństwem przejazdu 11:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marek Bargiełowski: Cyrano 11:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marek Bargiełowski: Szkiełko 12:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 12:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni: Kraków 1898 (3/8) 13:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Drugi człowiek 15:00 Młode kadry 15:05 Młode kadry: Próba marzeń 15:20 Młode kadry: Tłuścioch 15:45 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Dorota Stalińska 15:50 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Dorota Stalińska: Historia niemoralna 17:30 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Dorota Stalińska: Ćwiczenia warsztatowe 17:45 Na ekranie i na planie 18:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki 18:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki: Skazany 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 17B/65 19:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 17B/68 20:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Laskowski 20:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Laskowski: Mężczyźni na wyspie 21:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Laskowski: Kaśka, bimber i motocykl 21:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Laskowski: Jutro 22:05 KinOFFteka 22:18 KinOFFteka: Marco P. i złodzieje rowerów 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 17B/65 23:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 17B/68 23:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 23:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Dekalog 3 0:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 0:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Drugi człowiek 2:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Za bramą 2:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Z.K. Sieradz 2:35 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Dorota Stalińska 2:40 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Dorota Stalińska: Historia niemoralna 4:20 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Dorota Stalińska: Ćwiczenia warsztatowe 4:35 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Louis Lully, Marin Marais: 'Alcide ou Le triomphe d'Hercule' 12:10 Portrety: Lustro, portret Paula Agnew 12:35 Dzieła Henry'ego Purcella wykonuje zespół Orpheus Britannicus 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Portrety: Véronique Gens 17:30 Marc-Antoine Charpentier w Barokowym Centrum Muzycznym w Wersalu 18:45 Christina Pluhar, włoska dusza 19:15 Marc-Antoine Charpentier w Barokowym Centrum Muzycznym w Wersalu 20:30 Dymitr Szostakowicz: 'Lady Makbet mceńskiego powiatu' 23:20 Bela Bartok: Koncert na orkiestrę 0:00 Około północy: Randy Brecker i Bill Evans na żywo z New Morning, 2003 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Galway, wszyscy muzycy 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Nocny pasaż: Joe Zawinul i WDR Big Band Köln na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2006 5:00 Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (54) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (2) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (17) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (58) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (1) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (53) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (25) 8:00 Noddy (46) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 8:15 Blanka (2) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (36) 8:30 Pingu (23) 8:40 SamSam (22) 8:50 Rumcajs (17) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (9) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (3) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (38) 9:45 Bracia koala (62) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (78) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (18) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (10) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (10) 11:00 Noddy (45) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 11:15 Blanka (1) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (35) 11:30 Pingu (22) 11:40 SamSam (21) 11:50 Rumcajs (16) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (26) 12:25 Śniegusie (16) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (24) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (1) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (10) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (45) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (1) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (53) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (1) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (16) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (57) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (26) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (52) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (24) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (8) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (2) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (37) 16:45 Bracia koala (61) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (77) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (17) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (9) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (9) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (27) 18:25 Śniegusie (17) 18:30 Kacze opowieści (25) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (2) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (11) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (46) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (2) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 MTV Dismissed 11:00 Penetratorzy 12:00 Wanna Come In? 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 Player MTV 15:30 Pimp My Ride 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 18:30 MTV w domu u... 19:00 Efekt Eks 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 Włatcy móch 21:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 22:00 Synowie rzeźnika 22:30 South Park 23:00 Jackass 23:30 MTV Unplugged: Korn 0:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Kod Leonarda da Vinci 7:00 Raport o Ziemi 2008 8:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Poniżej zera 9:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Archipelag sztucznych wysp 10:00 Megafabryki: Ferrari 11:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Całun turyński 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa zgniatarka świata 13:00 Raport o Ziemi 2008 14:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Archipelag sztucznych wysp 15:00 Megafabryki: Ferrari 16:00 Ogólne szaleństwo (8) 16:30 Na ratunek Ziemi (8) 17:00 I co wy na to? 2 (5) 17:30 Zwariowana nauka (12) 18:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Duchy 19:00 Twój ślad na ziemi 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Stacja polarna na biegunie południowym 21:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Bajkowy pałac w Dubaju 22:00 Megafabryki: Helikoptery Apache 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa w rafinerii w Teksasie 0:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Bajkowy pałac w Dubaju 1:00 Megafabryki: Helikoptery Apache 2:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Stacja polarna na biegunie południowym 3:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Bajkowy pałac w Dubaju 4:00 Megafabryki: Helikoptery Apache 5:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa w rafinerii w Teksasie Planete 6:45 Skrzydlata potęga: C-130 na Alasce (7/10) 7:30 Poza szlakiem: Maroko (2/25) 8:00 Punk Bogiem silny (2/6) 8:35 Punk Bogiem silny (3/6) 9:10 Skrzydlata potęga: Hellcat - powrót w przestworza (4/10) 10:00 Punk Bogiem silny (4/6) 10:35 Punk Bogiem silny (5/6) 11:10 Punk Bogiem silny (6-ost.) 11:45 Córka sędziego 13:15 Fidel. Historia prawdziwa 14:50 Ostatni żydowscy powstańcy 16:15 Rodziny na świecie: Tajlandia (3/18) 16:50 Niezły kanał (6) 17:00 Scott Walker. Muzyk XXX wieku 18:40 Ciało po zamachu 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Targowiska świata: Sao Cristóvao (5/6) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Poza szlakiem: Etiopia (17/25) 20:45 Premiera. Społeczeństwo: Dzika plaża 22:15 Inne życie 22:45 Ród Bacardich i magia rumu 23:40 Na przekór wszystkiemu. Obrona Malty 0:40 Zrozumieć wszechświat: Początek (1/6) 1:30 Zrozumieć wszechświat: Wielki krok ludzkości (2/6) 2:15 Sklep w Londynie 2:45 Sklep w Porto Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Bal (44) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (682) 8:45 Samo życie (1055) 9:15 Wygraj teraz 10:15 Awantura o kasę 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Nieduży z wąsikiem (113) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Przyspieszenie (143) 14:05 mała Czarna 15:00 Tango z aniołem: Niezgoda na przeznaczenie (30) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Swaty (35) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie: Rocznica (45) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (683) 21:30 Samo życie (1056) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Chemik (41) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Jeleń Ferdynand (144) 23:45 Rodzina zastępcza: Siła zabobonu (147) 0:10 Daleko od noszy: Drugi tytuł (114) 0:35 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1056) 1:30 Graczykowie: Rocznica (45) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (683) 3:55 Świat według Kiepskich: Jeleń Ferdynand (144) 4:35 Daleko od noszy: Drugi tytuł (114) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Chemik (41) Polsat Sport 7:00 Żużel: Liga angielska 9:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 11:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 13:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 13:40 Żużel: 1. liga polska 15:50 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 18:00 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 20:10 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Siatkówki Kobiet 20:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Siatkówki Kobiet 22:40 Euro 2008 (2) 23:10 Kulisy sportu - wywiady Romana Kołtonia: Franciszek Smuda 23:40 Boks: Gala w Las Vegas 1:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Trans World Sport 8:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 10:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Monte Carlo 18:00 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 20:10 Kulisy sportu - wywiady Romana Kołtonia: Franciszek Smuda 20:50 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 23:00 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 1:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:20 Syn Lassie 8:00 Młodzi i spragnieni 9:55 Na skraju miasta 11:20 Wyższe sfery 13:05 Dr Jekyll i Mr Hyde 15:00 Grand Prix 17:45 Wyzwanie dla Lassie 19:00 Aresztuję cię, przyjacielu 20:40 Za kulisami: Vlad Ivanov 21:00 Duch 22:55 Za kulisami: Matthew Modine 23:35 Aresztuję cię, przyjacielu 1:15 Ciemna strona słońca 3:00 Duch 4:55 Mistrz Tele 5 6:25 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (46/52) 6:50 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (47/52) 7:15 Telezakupy 8:50 Stellina (130/160) 9:40 Werdykt 10:10 Cyrograf (7/40) 11:05 Mroczny rycerz (2) 12:00 Lub czasopisma 12:20 Buon Appetito! 3 12:50 Moja piękna grubaska (112) 13:50 Stellina (131/160) 14:40 Telezakupy 15:10 Gorączka w mieście (33/48) 16:05 Mroczny rycerz (3/26) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (113) 18:00 Gorączka w mieście (34/48) 19:00 Cyrograf (8/40) 20:00 Wszystko na jedną kartę 21:55 Oblicza zbrodni (50/52) 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Punkt G (3) 23:40 Wizje zbrodni (3/15) 0:10 Mroczne grzechy 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Gwiaździsty sztandar (40) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Z punktu widzenia Pinkiego, wielki dyktator (56) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Bezpieczna planeta (30) 7:00 Freakazoid 2: Posągowa piękność (9) 7:25 Friday Wear: Córka Henry'ego (22) 7:30 Aparatka: Na ratunek żabom (19) 8:00 Klub Winx 3: Drużyna światła (7) 8:30 Ruby Gloom: Bardzo ponura plotka (1) 8:55 Planeta rocka: Moby (9) 9:20 Kod Lyoko 3: Sabotaż (9) 9:45 6 w pracy 5 (6) 10:10 Krewni i znajomi królika 10:35 Histeria: Druga wojna światowa (41) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Pięć minut Pinkiego, uroki władzy absolutnej (57) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Zasłużona emerytura (31) 11:40 Freakazoid 2: Dwoje na jednego (10) 12:05 ZOOM 12:30 Karol do kwadratu 2: Ze szmatą na CV (12) 12:55 Świat Raven: Podwójna wizja (18) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Chłopak na piątek (19) 13:45 Zoey 101: Impreza na plaży (13) 14:15 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Uroczy chłopak (65) 14:45 Wielka płyta 15:10 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (26) 15:13 Przymierzalnia 15:15 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (25) 15:50 Przymierzalnia 15:55 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (6) 16:20 Przymierzalnia 16:25 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Z rodziną najlepiej na zdjęciu (20) 16:50 Przymierzalnia 16:55 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (14) 17:00 Świat Raven: Uniki (19) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 3: Bezcielesność (10) 18:00 6 w pracy 5 (7) 18:25 Karol do kwadratu 2: Podglądanie klona (13) 18:50 Zoey 101: Powrót do Akademii (14) 19:15 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Nieproszony gość (17) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Zauroczenie (20) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Alanis Morissette (10) 20:25 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Czas się zatrzymał (1) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (24) 21:30 Hot News 22:00 Fresh Air: Assassin's Creed 22:30 Review Territory 23:00 Duel of Titles 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (23) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Świat Boba: Benidorm 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Les Acrs 6:50 Targ kulinarnych cudów (6) 7:15 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Tajwan 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Providence - Kawiarnia dla zwierzaków 9:00 Wielkie projekty (6) 9:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Gambia - lucjan i barrakuda 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Australia 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Nowy Jork 11:45 Świat Boba: Benidorm 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Les Acrs 12:40 Targ kulinarnych cudów (6) 13:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Tajwan 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Providence - Kawiarnia dla zwierzaków 15:00 Wielkie projekty (6) 15:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Gambia - lucjan i barrakuda 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Australia 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Nowy Jork 17:45 Świat Boba: Benidorm 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Les Acrs 18:40 Targ kulinarnych cudów (6) 19:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Tajwan 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Providence - Kawiarnia dla zwierzaków 21:00 Wielkie projekty (7) 21:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Cleveland 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Hawana 23:35 Świat Boba: Monako 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Verbier 0:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów (7) 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Utah - Tyler Avenue 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wietnam 3:00 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (14) 3:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (15) 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Bombaj 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (1) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Tajlandia TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Octava dies 10:30 Papież w USA (1) 11:00 Papież w USA (2) 11:30 Telezakupy 12:00 Przygody Tarzana: Ciemne moce (7) 13:00 List gończy 15:00 Burza uczuć (46/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (122) 17:00 Miłość jak czekolada (3) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (37) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (38) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 Zabójcze umysły 2 (2) 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (37) 23:35 List gończy 1:30 Puls kultury 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls tygodnia 3:30 Wolność Słowa 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 5:00 Puls kultury 5:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Progr@m 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Progr@m 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN 7 5:20 Music Chat 5:55 Telesklep 7:00 Pogoda na miłość (12) 7:55 Szymon Majewski Show 8:55 Ostry dyżur (70) 9:55 Życie na fali (24) 10:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny (5) 12:00 Telesklep 13:05 Wyścig po kasę 14:00 Serce z kamienia (30) 14:55 Kobra: Druga zmiana (4) 15:55 Życie na fali (25) 16:55 Ostry dyżur (71) 17:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny (6) 19:00 Przyjaciele (19) 19:30 Dwóch i pół (13) 20:00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 (13) 20:30 Utracone dziecko 22:30 Ben Stiller show 23:05 You can dance - kulisy 23:45 W imię ojca 2:15 Wróżki 3:20 Laski na czacie 4:20 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 8:40 Przeglądarka 8:50 Co za tydzień 9:15 Magiel towarzyski 9:55 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 10:10 Nianiu, na pomoc! (8) 11:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 11:30 W roli głównej 12:00 Lekcja stylu 12:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: 2 plus 1 13:00 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 14:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu (8) 15:05 Miasto kobiet 16:00 Magiel towarzyski 16:40 W roli głównej 17:10 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 17:40 Nianiu, na pomoc! (8) 18:30 Nigella ekspresowo 19:05 Przeglądarka 19:15 SOS Uroda 19:45 Babska jazda (7) 20:00 66 niezapomnianych skandali - extra 20:30 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 21:00 Prywatny instruktor tańca 21:30 Lekcja stylu 22:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 22:30 Miasto kobiet 23:25 Seks - jak to jest po ślubie 0:20 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Jak się sprzedać 3:05 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:30 Co jest dla ciebie dobre 4:20 Ona czyli ja 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Drogi do Euro 2008 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Historie motocyklowe 9:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 10:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 10:30 Motorwizja 11:00 Grand Prix na torze 11:30 Mechanik 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Test 300 13:00 Toolbox 13:30 Na osi 14:00 Polak potrafi 14:30 Top Gear 2006 15:30 Operacja Tuning 16:00 Grand Prix na torze 16:30 Jak to ruszyć? 17:00 Wypadek - przypadek 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Mechanik 18:15 Turbo kamera 18:45 Drogi do Euro 2008 19:15 De Lux 2 19:30 Auto-Sport 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Polak potrafi 20:30 Toolbox 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Jazda polska 21:45 Uwaga! Pirat! 22:15 Policyjne taśmy 3 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Jak to ruszyć? 23:30 Motorwizja 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 3:00 Wypadek - przypadek 3:30 Na każdą kieszeń 4:00 Motorwizja 4:30 Operacja Tuning 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Pan Arkadin 10:45 Bluesmeni - Ballada o Janku "Kyksie" Skrzeku 11:40 Imre Kertesz - tylko wspomnienia przynoszą ulgę 12:05 Lew Tołstoj. Większy od innych 13:00 Co słychać? 13:30 Głosy naszych czasów: Barbara Bonney 14:35 Standardy jazzowe: Śpiewają Ewa Bem i Andrzej Zaucha 15:10 Powrót 16:55 Przewodnik 17:05 Diana Krall Trio 18:05 Kino krótkich filmów: Początek 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Studio R: Rezydenci, Gardzienice we Wrocławiu 19:00 Polski film dokumentalny: Deyna 19:40 Czesław Niemen - Sopot '80 20:00 Czytelnia (57) 20:30 W biały dzień 22:00 Przewodnik 22:10 Kino krótkich filmów: Historia pewnej dziewczynki 22:35 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein: Spotkania z muzyką. Kim był Gustaw Mahler? 23:35 Strefa: Kult Off Kino: "Czego nikt nie wie" (19) 0:15 Strefa: Alfabet polskiego performance: Ewa Partum 0:45 Strefa: Okna sztuki 1:00 Przewodnik 1:05 Kino nocne: Majowa chandra 3:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 3:20 Studio R: Rezydenci, Gardzienice we Wrocławiu 3:45 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 O co kaman? 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Net Charts 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Girls Charts 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 Personality 21:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Street Charts 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Powinowactwa z wyboru 9:55 Misja 12:05 Rosie 13:50 Naoczny świadek 15:35 Głos serca (1/2) 17:30 Strażnik 20:00 Misja 22:10 Literatura na małym ekranie: Śnieżka dla dorosłych 0:00 Tajemnica Klika: W mocy erotycznej klątwy (4/7) 1:35 Głos serca (1/2) 3:15 Pożegnanie z filmem: Drżące ciało AXN Crime 06:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 17:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 2 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 19:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 20:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 1998 21:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 22:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 18 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 23:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 00:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2003 01:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 18 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 02:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 03:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 1998 04:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 18 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 04:55 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2003 AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 7 USA 1996 07:00 ReGenesis 3 - serial SF odc. 8 Kanada 2004 08:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 1 USA/Kanada 1997 15:00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 16:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 2000 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 1996 19:00 ReGenesis 3 - serial SF odc. 7 Kanada 2004 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 22 USA/Kanada 1997 21:00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 22:00 Jerycho - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 USA 2006 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 - serial SF odc. 10 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 7 USA 1996 01:00 ReGenesis 3 - serial SF odc. 8 Kanada 2004 02:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 1 USA/Kanada 1997 03:00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 04:00 Kosmoloty 2 - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 4 reż. Bernie Denk, USA/Kanada 2004 04:30 Kosmoloty 2 - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 5 reż. Bernie Denk, USA/Kanada 2004 04:55 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Czy leci z nami pilot? - komedia reż. Jim Abrahams, David Zucker, wyk. Lloyd Bridges, Robert Hays, Leslie Nielsen, Julie Hagerty USA 1980 07:35 Ostatnia audycja - komedia muzyczna reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Marylouise Burke, Woody Harrelson, L.Q. Jones, Tommy Lee Jones USA 2006 09:20 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Philip Seymour Hoffman - magazyn filmowy 09:50 Czas na rewanż - komedia romantyczna reż. Bruce McCulloch, wyk. Ray Liotta, Glenne Headly, Shaun Sipos, Rachel Blanchard USA/Kanada 2006 11:30 Instytut Benjamenta - dramat obyczajowy reż. Timothy i Stephen Quay, wyk. Mark Rylance, Alice Kriese, Gottfried John, Daniel Smith Japonia/Niemcy.Wielka Brytania 1995 13:15 Zorza polarna - dramat obyczajowy reż. James C.E. Burke, wyk. Joshua Jackson, Juliette Lewis, Donald Sutherland, Louise Fletcher USA/Kanada 2005 15:05 Wygrani i przegrani - komedia romantyczna reż. Kjell Sundvall, wyk. Daniel Gustavsson, Märta Ferm, Frida Hallgren, Mona Malm Finlandia/Szwecja 2005 16:25 Kręglogłowi - komedia reż. Bobby Farrelly, Peter Farrelly, wyk. Woody Harrelson, Randy Quaid, Vanessa Angel, Bill Murray USA 1996 18:20 Czas na rewanż - komedia romantyczna reż. Bruce McCulloch, wyk. Ray Liotta, Glenne Headly, Shaun Sipos, Rachel Blanchard USA/Kanada 2006 20:00 Benny i Joon - komediodramat reż. Jeremiah S. Chechik, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Johnny Depp, Mary Stuart Masterson, Julianne Moore USA 1993 21:35 Twoja na zawsze - dramat obyczajowy reż. Manuel Lombardero, wyk. Miquel Bordoy, Albert Grabuleda Capdevila, Raynald Colom, José Coronado Hiszpania 2007 23:25 Czekam na ciebie w Laramie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Allison Anders, wyk. Brooke Adams, Ione Skye, Fairuza Balk, James Brolin USA 1992 01:05 Wiatr w oczy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Bruce Jones, Julie Brown, Gemma Phoenix, Ricky Tomlinson Wlk. Brytania 1993 02:35 Atrakcyjna pani mecenas - film erotyczny reż. Michel Bernini, wyk. Veronica Carso, Milly D'Abbraccio, Margareth Deli, Mike Foster Włochy 2002 04:20 Wampir w Brooklynie - horror komediowy reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Angela Bassett, Allen Payne, Kadeem Hardison USA 1995 Comedy Central 06:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 210 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 06:25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 105 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 06:50 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 106 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 07:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 517 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 518 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 518 USA 1988 08:25 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 08:50 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 204 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 09:15 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 205 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 09:40 Oczytana - serial odc. 105 USA 2005 10:05 Oczytana - serial odc. 201 USA 2005 10:30 Oczytana - serial odc. 202 USA 2005 10:55 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1603 11:20 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 107 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 11:45 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 108 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 12:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 120 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 121 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 509 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 510 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 519 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 520 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 206 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:20 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 207 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:45 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 211 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:10 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 109 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 16:35 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 110 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:00 Cybill - serial odc. 203 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 17:25 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1604 17:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 511 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 512 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 521 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:05 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 522 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 122 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 123 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:20 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 102 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 20:45 Oczytana - serial odc. 203 USA 2005 21:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 703 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 21:30 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 601 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 22:00 Biuro - serial odc. 104 Wlk. Brytania 2001 22:25 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 212 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 22:50 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 408 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:15 South Park - serial animowany odc. 903 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 307 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 213 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 00:35 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 214 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 01:00 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 103 01:50 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial komediowy odc. 105 USA 2007 02:10 South Park - serial animowany odc. 307 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 02:35 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 408 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 122 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 123 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 04:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 518 USA 1988 04:40 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 206 i 207 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 Fox Life 08:10 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 5, Dziewczyna, o której wszyscy myślą, że się zabija 09:00 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 11, Pralnia na żetony USA 2003 09:55 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 19, Wysokie oczekiwania reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 10:50 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 13, Dusiciel reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 11, Sztuczny śnieg Francja 2006 12:30 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 6, Dziewczyna, która ma do czynienia z perwersją 13:25 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 12, Porwanie USA 2003 14:20 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 20, Kiedy miłość cię zmienia reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 15:25 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 14, Ukryta karta reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 16:20 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 12, 60 dni Sofii Francja 2006 17:10 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 14, Spotkanie rodzinne reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 18:10 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 7, Powitanie i pożegnanie USA 2007 19:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 21, Trójkąt miłosny reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 20:05 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 15, John Doe reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Las Vegas 3 - serial odc. 3, Podwójna stawka USA 2003 22:00 Dirty Sexy Money - serial odc. 3, Włoski bankier USA 2007 22:50 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 7, Dziewczyny, które stają się zupełnie nagie 23:50 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 13, Tak się kręci świat USA 2003 00:40 Summerland - serial odc. 6, Stare czasy reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 01:30 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 11, Sprawy rodzinne reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 02:20 Opowieści miłosne - serial romans odc. 3 Włochy 2006 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Dietosfera - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 1 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Polenta u babci - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 08:10 Julie gotuje: Sola w mące - magazyn kulinarny odc. 38 08:15 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Zaczynamy od podstaw - magazyn kulturalny odc. 1 08:45 Telesprzedaż 09:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 09:40 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 10:05 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Tort doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 10:30 Sobota w kuchni: Ken Hom i Silvana Franco - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 10:55 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 17 11:05 Na słodko 3: Owoce tropikalne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Para w kuchni 2: Tradycja - Maryla Musidłowska - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Polenta u babci - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Kurczak aksamitny - Piotr Najsztub - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 13:45 Martha 2: Felicity Huffman - talk show odc. 77 14:30 Julie gotuje: Sola w mące - magazyn kulinarny odc. 38 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Surf & Turf - oryginalne połączenie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 77 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Kanapka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 15:50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Głównie dania główne - magazyn kulturalny odc. 2 16:20 Na słodko 3: Ricotta i ser kozi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 16:45 Julie gotuje: Sola w mące - magazyn kulinarny odc. 38 16:50 Sobota w kuchni: Mike Robinson i Jill Dupleix - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 17:25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Yorkshire - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 17:55 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 18:25 Jamie w domu: Cebula - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 19:00 Julie gotuje: Sola w mące - magazyn kulinarny odc. 38 19:05 Martha 2: Michael Bolton - talk show odc. 78 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Idealna pizza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 20:00 Hell's Kitchen od kuchni - reality show odc. 2 20:45 Przepis na sukces: Rodzinne przepisy - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 21:10 Jamie w domu: Bób i groszek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 21:35 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 22:00 Szef kuchni!: W słusznej sprawie - serial komediowy odc. 9 Wlk. Brytania 1993 22:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Stir-fry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 23:00 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Szczupak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 23:30 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Góry Szkocji - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 00:00 Słodki drań 2: W rytmach reggae - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 00:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Kanapka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 01:00 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 01:30 Para w kuchni: Awokado i gruszka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 02:00 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Kurczak aksamitny - Piotr Najsztub - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 02:25 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 02:50 Dania w pół godziny: Surf & Turf - oryginalne połączenie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 77 03:15 Słodki drań: Owoce - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 03:40 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 1 04:10 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 04:25 Para w kuchni: Awokado i gruszka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 04:55 Dania w pół godziny: Surf & Turf - oryginalne połączenie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 77 Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 142 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 52 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 08:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 56 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 09:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 75 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 10:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 65 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 103 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 52 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 13:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 56 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 14:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 75 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 15:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 65 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 16:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 56 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 103 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 75 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 19:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 65 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 142 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 56 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 22:00 Wszyscy mamy coś do ukrycia - telenowela odc. 4 reż. Oscar Rodriguez, Chile 2004 23:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 5 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 00:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 65 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 01:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 75 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 103 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 52 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 141 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 142 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 103 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 BBC Knowledge 06:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 14 06:30 Top Gear 2004 2 07:25 Ciało człowieka odc.: 8 Jak powstawały nasze filmy 08:20 Ludzie niezwykli: Głuchoniewidomi Film dokumentalny 2000 09:15 Top Gear 6 10:10 Starożytny Rzym - wzlot i upadek imperium Film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2006 wyk.: Peter Firth, Tom Bell, Geraldine James 11:05 Walka o życie odc.: 1 12:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 13 12:30 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 14 13:00 Nowa Europa Michaela Palina odc.: 4 14:00 Ray Mears - sztuka przetrwania odc.: 1 15:00 Top Gear 2004 2 16:00 Starożytny Rzym - wzlot i upadek imperium Film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2006 wyk.: Peter Firth, Tom Bell, Geraldine James 17:00 Nowa Europa Michaela Palina odc.: 5 18:00 Ray Mears - sztuka przetrwania odc.: 2 19:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 13 19:30 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 14 20:00 Top Gear 21:00 Top Gear 22:00 Ray Mears - sztuka przetrwania odc.: 2 23:00 Top Gear 6 00:00 Top Gear 00:50 Top Gear 01:45 Nowa Europa Michaela Palina odc.: 5 02:35 Walka o życie odc.: 1 03:25 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 13 03:50 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 14 04:20 Top Gear 2004 2 05:10 Starożytny Rzym - wzlot i upadek imperium Film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2006 wyk.: Peter Firth, Tom Bell, Geraldine James Discovery Historia 06:00 Zapomniana odyseja Film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2000 06:55 Imperium rzymskie, Timgad - starożytne miasto w Afryce Północnej Film dokumentalny Francja 2005 07:50 Gdyby Kraków był stolicą odc.: 1 08:40 Penicylina - kulisy wielkiego odkrycia Film dokumentalny 09:30 Powrót na Bismarcka Film dokumentalny 10:20 Legendy u schyłku życia Jim Morrison 11:10 Dekada Blaira odc.: 1 12:00 Śmierć JFK juniora Film dokumentalny 12:50 Czarnobyl - w cieniu reaktora Film dokumentalny 13:40 Legendy u schyłku życia Jim Morrison 14:30 Powrót na Bismarcka Film dokumentalny 15:20 Kapłanka boga Film dokumentalny 16:10 Władcy wojny odc.: 3 17:00 Sekrety i skarby odc.: 2 Bursztynowa komnata 17:50 Profesjonaliści Jestem jaka jestem - Nina Andrycz 18:40 Budda z Bamian Film dokumentalny 19:30 Halifax Film dokumentalny 20:20 Podróż w czasie: Między Azją a Europą odc.: 3 21:10 Magdalenka - kulisy policyjnej akcji Film dokumentalny 22:00 Z akt FBI Braterstwo nienawiści 22:50 Kompania Alpha - pamiętnik z Iraku odc.: 2 23:40 Ratownicy 00:30 Z archiwum Czołówki odc.: 23 01:00 Magdalenka - kulisy policyjnej akcji Film dokumentalny 01:50 Z akt FBI Braterstwo nienawiści 02:40 Z archiwum Czołówki odc.: 23 03:05 Kompania Alpha - pamiętnik z Iraku odc.: 2 03:55 Ratownicy 04:45 Halifax Film dokumentalny 05:35 Z archiwum Czołówki odc.: 23 Pierwyj kanał 05.00 AKTUALNOŚCI 05.05 Dzień dobry. Kanał telewizyjny 09.00 NOWOŚCI 09.20 Malachow + 10.20 Modne zdanie 11.20 Zakup testowy 12.00 AKTUALNOŚCI 12.20 Śmiertelna siła. Seria 13.20 Detektywi. Przygoda seria 14.00 Inne wiadomości 14.30 Zrozum. Przebaczamy 15.00 NOWOŚCI 15.20 Diamentowa koperta. Doc film. 1 sek. 16.00 Ogień miłości. serial 17:00 Sędzia federalny 18,00 Evening News 18.20 Niech sobie gadają. Talk show z A. Malakhov 19.10 Następny Detek. seria 20.00 Cyrk Księżniczka. Seria 21.00 CZAS 21.30 Apostoł Seria 22.30 Vitsin, której nie znaliśmy. Doc film 23.30 NOCE AKTUALNOŚCI 23.50 Teoria nieprawdopodobieństwa. Współcześni święci 00.40 Dobranoc 01.30 Brakująca osoba. Dramat (W przerwie - NEWS) 03.40 Powierzchnia. Seria 04.20 Detektywi. Przygoda seria Rossija 05.00 Dzień dobry, Rosja! 05.34 Vesti-Woroneż 06.34 Vesti-Woroneż 07.34 Vesti-Woroneż 08.34 Vesti-Woroneż 08.55 Czarnobyl. 20 lat później. Doc Film 09.50 Opera. Kroniki uboju. Seria Vesti 10.45. Obowiązek 11.00 Vesti 11.25 Vesti-Woroneża 11.45 Opera. Kroniki uboju. Seria 12.40 Długa droga na wydmach. Seria 14.00 Vesti 14.20 Vesti-Voronezh 14.40 Macocha. Seria 15.35 Sąd jest 16.30 Kulagin i partnerzy 17.00 VESTI 17.30 VESTI-Voronezh 17.50 VESTI. Obowiązek 18.05 Kobieta bez przeszłości. Seria 19.00 Native people. Seria 20.00 Vesti 20,30 Vesti-Voronezh 20.50 Dobranoc, dzieci! 21.00 Batyushka. Seria 22,50 B.N. Doc film w pamięci 00.10 VESTI + 00.30 Zapasowy odtwarzacz. Sport komedia 02.10 Kineskop z P. Shepotinnikiem. Paryskie sekrety 03.05 Patrol drogowy 03.20 Prawo i porządek. Seriale telewizyjne 04.20 Wojna w domu. Komik seria NTV 05.15 Bez śladu. Seria 06.00 Dziś rano. Poinformuj. kanał 09.00 Nasze wszystko! 10.00 DZIŚ 10,25 Toaleta z L.Narusową 10.55 Tajna służba Jego Królewskiej Mości. Serial 13.00 DZISIAJ 13.35 wilkołak Tambovskaya. Seria 15.30 Review. Emergency 16.00 DZIŚ 16.30 Ulice potłuczonych lampionów. Seria 18.30 Przegląd. Emergency 19.00 DZISIAJ 19.40 Liteyny, 4. Serial 20.40 Diabły morskie. Ostrosyuzh. seria 21.40 Prawo i porządek. Detek. seria 22.40 DZISIAJ 23.05 Stawka na życie. Seriale telewizyjne 00.05 Walka o własność 00.40 Komórka. Dreszczowiec 02.40 Ulice połamanych lampionów. Seria 03.40 Veronica Mars. Serial 04.30 Inwazja. Cykl Kultura 06.30 Euronews 10.00 Wiadomości kulturalne 10.20 W roli głównej ... od Yu Makarova 10.40 Przewodnik po programach 10.50 Pierwszy nauczyciel. Dramat 12.25 Miraż Kronsztad. Część 2 13.00 Apokryfy. Talk-show V.Erofeev 13.45 Wyprawa "CHIZH". Armenia 14.15 W dniu ślubu. Melodramat 15.25 Kim jesteśmy? Szczyty i otchłanie porządku Word Silver 15.55. Zarezerwuj news 16.00 Nowe przygody niedźwiedzia Paddington. Seria kreskówek 16.25 Kaczątko, które nie mogło grać w piłkę nożną. Cartoon 16,35 Emil ze Smalandii. Seria 5 pm "Mona Lisa" Leonarda da Vinci. Doc film 17.10 Nietknięta natura. Doc seria Oak Paradise 17.35 Petersburg: czas i miejsce. Anioł w jasnej sieci 18.00 Holy Rocks Meteora. Doc film 18,15 S. Rachmaninow. Liturgia świętego Jana Chryzostoma 19.00 Nocny lot z A. Maximovem 19.30 Wiadomości kulturalne 19.55 Święte zwierzęta faraonów. Doc Film 20.50 Niemieckie księżniczki - losy Rosjan. Doc seria 21.20 Moc faktu 22.05 Jego Golgota. Nikolai Vavilov. Doc film jest 22,35 Big. Talk Show 23.30 Wiadomości kulturalne 23.55 Dekalog. Seriale telewizyjne 01.45 F. Chopin. Mazurek 01.50 Harmonogram 01.55 Święte zwierzęta faraonów. Doc film 02.50 Przewodnik programowy STS 05.10 Muzyka 06.00 Spiderman. Serial animowany 06.55 Smeshariki. Serial animowany 07.00 My Fair Nanny. Komik seria 07.30 Córki tatusia. Serial 08.00 Lecę. Seria 09.00 Historie w szczegółach 09.30 Kto jest szefem? Seria 10.00 Galileo. Naukowe i rozrywkowe. magazyn z A. Pushnoyem 10.30 My Fair Nanny. Komik Serial telewizyjny 11.30 Jackpot dla Kopciuszka. Seria 12.30 Tata wszystkich transakcji. Seria 13.00 Smeshariki. Animowana seria 13.30 Tutenshteyn. Serial animowany 14.00 Przygody Woody'ego i jego przyjaciół. Animowana seria 14.30 Przygoda Jackie Chana. Serial animowany 15.00 Nutty. Seria kreskówek 15.30 Szkoła czarodziejów. Serial animowany 16.00 Sabrina - mała czarownica. Seria 16.30 Galileo. Naukowe i rozrywkowe. Magazyn z A. Pushnoy 17.00 Moja Jasna Niania. Komik seria 17.30 Tajemnice Smallville. Seria 18.30 Historie w szczegółach 19.00 Córki tatusia. Seria 20.00 Lecę. Seria 21.00 Kto jest szefem w domu? Seria 21.30 Amityville Horror. Horror 23.10 6 klatek. Humor szkic show 00.00 Historie w szczegółach 00.30 Dzięki Bogu, że przyszedłeś! Humor show 01.45 Talizman miłości. Film o serii 02.40 Życie z Louisem. Serial animowany 04.20 Taniec pod gwiazdami. Serial telewizyjny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Białystok z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pierwyj kanał z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rossija z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NTV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki STS z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Knowledge z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Historia z 2008 roku